The Fox and the Shadow
by S-techno
Summary: Krystal leaves Fox to go back with star wolf, Fox goes heartbroken the team tries to cheer him up it works, Fox then decides to go visit someone but something goes wrong and now Fox works with the Shadow to help fight crime, but what happens when Krystal the star wolf team go and they meet eachother, please read
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys I'm new to the star fox I watch the video games well, from what I could find let me know if I missed anything or have anything wrong, oh and the reason I'm writing from this version is becuase I read this is the one it's gonna take place from

I'm sorry Fox! I'm leaving." Krystal said running away with tears in her eyes. Fox who begged her to stay was now fell to his knees as he watched Krystal leave, Fox was crying now he ran back to his room plopped himself on the bed and cried cried and cried till he fell asleep, the star fox team heard and saw what happened Slippy tried to cheer Fox up a little but it didn't work, Peppy tried to also help cheer Fox up but still nothing helped it's been weeks since Krystal left to go back to star wolf, Fox was still in his room crying right now he was staring at the ceiling remembering all the fun things he and Krystal did before, the only thing that could cheer him up was if Krystal were to return but seeing as that wouldn't happen so he would just cry and cry, Krystal however was feeling that she made the wrong choice (Again don't really know much of the star fox so I'm winging it) her relationship with the star wolf team ok but it wasn't like the star fox team, she missed everyone Slippy Peppy and even Falco  
but the person she missed the most was fox, she misses everything about him over with Fox the team finally gotten Fox out of his room, Fox was still sad but atleast he was going out now a few weeks went by Fox was getting back to himself again but it was a slow pace, but he looked happy and sounded happy Fox decided to go some where to go find someone Fox was already packing the team came in."Fox your not leaving are you?" Slippy asked."No ofcourse not." Fox said still packing his stuff. The team was still not convinced."Really? becuase it looks like it." Falco said crossing his arms and leaning on the wall. Fox stopped packing and looked at his team mates."Look guys I'm just going to visit someone." Fox said."Look if you want I'll give you the coordinates or even put a tracking chip on me." Fox said."Mmmm ok sorry Fox, it's just that we thought you were gonna leave the team." Slippy said."I'm not I just need some time to you know." Fox said starting to pack again."Yeah ok hope ya feel better when you get  
back." Slippy said. Fox got into his ship and waved at his friends and they waved back, then he flew off with Krystal she was staring out of her window thinking about Fox she was wondering how he has been doing.'Maybe Fox is fine.' Krystal thought her self.'I mean he is Fox mccloud theres no way that me leaving him will cuase him to leave the star fox team, if that were to happen I don't know what I'd do.' Krystal thought to her self now looking at the ground.'He is fine maybe he even got a new... girlfriend.' Krystal thought to her self now feeling sad. Krystal over heard back when she was with star fox she over heard that Fox had a love interest back before she joined, but she jut left Fox didn't show the things that happened to him when Krystal left him, Krystal was now starting to regret her decision to leave star fox but she needed to think about it first, with Fox. Fox was now nearing a planet called acmetropolis Fox entered the the city but suddenly a part from his ship exploded, Fox looked to see the  
side of his ship on fire Fox trying to land somewhere but then he crashed in a construction site he was launched out from his ship and then fell unconscious, but he mange to see a boot before he lost conciousness

A/N Ok tell me how was it? if I missed something or got something wrong tell me or pm me or send me information I need to know about star fox


	2. Chapter 2

Fox woke up in some underground base he got up and walked around, as he was walking around he saw a big computer then some big training center then a awesome car there, then suddenly when he turned around he saw a anthro bunny wearing black boots pants shirt and jacket gloves and a helmet that covered his entire head, the bunny said."Glad to see your awake." THe bunny said. Fox smiled."So is it Shadow or Ace?" Fox said smiling and folding his arms. The bunny removed his helemt to reveal a bunny with grey fur and blue sapphire eyes."Were in my... let's say hideout and right now it's Ace." Ace said."Ace." Fox said."When I flew here I was shot down." Fox said. Ace had a suspicious look, he brought up his wrist and pressed a button on it then he spoke."Rip were you here playing around with my security defenses?" Ace spoke into his wrist."Uhh... n no w why?" A voice said nervously which was Rip's. Ace who had a unconvinced face walked over to his computer and checked the security cameras, then it showed Rip looking for Ace for a mission, then he stopped when he saw the security defenses he walked up to the panel and pressed a few buttons on it, then it showed a giant laser cannon Rip had a that's awesome face then he pressed the fire button, you can see Rip's that's awesome face turn into a look of worry then he turned it off and ran away."Rip I got video footage of you using it." Ace said."You know what your not going on any missions for 2 weeks." Ace said."What aww come on man!" Rip said through the communicator."But but-." "No but's that's it." Ace said sternly." Your not my mom!" Rip said. Ace cleared his throat a little then spoke in a womans voice."Rip your not going on a mission for 2 weeks now go to your room." Ace said in a womans voice. Then he turned closed the call then cleared his throat again."Sorry that was my partners or sidekicks fualt." Ace said in his regular brooklyn accent."Well wheres my ship?" Fox asked."Over there." Ace said pointing to his right. Fox looked to the rght and saw his ship was a mess, there were burnt spots everywhere and there was some statics coming out of the ship, and the wings are broken and."MY ship!" Fox said running over to it."Don't worry Fox." Ace said."I'm going to fix it, at least the wings didn't come off." Ace said. Then suddenly the wings borke off."Ohh." Fox groaned."So wanna head upstairs?" Ace asked pointing to the elevator. Ace picked up Fox and pt him in the elevator and they headed up, they passed a few levels then they were on the surface Fox looked around it was a great looking home."This your house?" Fox asked."Nah it's my grandpas." Ace said. Fox looked at Ace and had a surprised look on him, Ace was now wearing grey pants black shoes with white colors on the sides with a yellow shirt and a black hoodie, and he also had white gloves instead of black."When did you change your cloths?" Fox asked."A few seconds ago." Ace said."But how did you-." Fox stopped talking when he saw Ace wasn't there he was on the couch."Make yourself at home." Ace said drdinking carrot  
juice and munching on a carrot. Fox walked over to the couch and took a seat next to Ace."So what do ya need?" Ace asked."You hungry? want something to drink?" Ace offerd."No I'm good." Fox said."The reason I came here was becuase Krystal left me to join star wolf." Fox said sadly looking down. Ace put a hand on Fox's shoulder."Hey cheer up have ya tried dating someone else?" Ace asked."No." Fox said gloomly."Have you tried dating Miyu?" Ace asked."No." Fox said."What about Fara?" Ace asked. Fox thought for a minute Fara was hot a great pilot."Well I haven't talked to her in a while." Fox said. Ace looked at him with a smile."Let's get ya datin again I'm gonna call her." Ace said pulling out his phone. Fox immediately grabbed Ace's phone."No don't call her not yet at least." Fox said. Ace who was still in the same position that he was in to call Fara, looked up to Fox."Ok I'll wait." Ace said. Fox tossed Ace his phone back."Oh yeah also Sly is here." Ace said."Really? where?" Fox said looking around for the  
sneaky raccon."Oh he crashes in my lair." Ace said grabbing some ice cream from the fridge."Right now he is probably going on a heist or fooling around with the police." Ace said his voice muffled by the amount of ice cream in his mouth. Fox laughed at Ace whenever he has ice cream he always has a mouth full of it, Ace looked at Fox."Want some?" Ace mumbled. Fox just simply put up his hand Ace just shrugged."If you want you can go around the city." Ace said sitting down on the couch."Actually I was hoping that you had some mission thing to do." Fox said scratching the back of his head. Ace swallowed the ice cream in his mouth his face covered in ice cream."You want to help fight the crime in the city?" Ace asked. Fox just nodded. A few moments went by then Ace broke into a hysterical laugh, then he fell to the floor smashing his fist on the floor."Good one Fox hahahah." Ace laughed. Then he got another ice cream bucket from the fridge, Fox walked over to Ace and looked at him with serious eyes."I'm serious  
Ace." Fox said. Ace stared at him while putting ice cream in his mouth."Well if your gonna help me then your gonna need a suit." Ace mumbled. Fox looked at Ace with a confused look."What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Fox asked."You need to hide your identity." Ace said swallowing the ice cream."The criminals you put away will probably run into you or find you, then they will try to attack you." Ace said grabbing yet another ice cream bucket from the fridge."Where are you-." "I love ice cream." Ace said. Fox shook his head."So what will be my suit?" Fox asked."Well talk about it." Ace said. Fox and Ace played a lot of games then watched some tv then did a lot of things you would do

With Krystal

Krystal was still feeling sad not being with Fox she and the star wolf team were traveling to a city named acmetropolis, they were given a job to do by a mysterious person the only things they needed were some masks and some new suits, they needed to hide there identities and also if they did they would get the reward 20,000,000 for the arrest of the Shadow and possibly other sidekicks, the team made masks and different suits also to be safe they had black and red colored suits, there weapons were equipped with tranquilizer ammunition, Krystal however heard of what the Shadow can do she over heard that he helped people with relationship problems, he helped them get together and stopped a lot of famous criminals so if she could talk to him or if they capture him either way she needed to to see if he can help her too, but will he help her?


	3. Fox's name?

A/N Hey guys I want to know if you have any idea what Fox's hero name should be, pm me or put in the reviews oh and also if you go to my peofile and check out the story called I work better alone you can see what happend before Fox crashed down


	4. Chapter 3

Fox was watching tv while Ace was working on his suit, Fox was watching the news to see if theres anything going on right now on the news there is a man wearing a mental asylum mask while on a tour bus slapping people with a rubber chicken while screaming."Cocle doodle doo! the cow says moo!" The man screamed. Fox was laughing at this Ace walked over and saw the news."Really Mack?" Ace groaned. Fox looked back."You know that guy?" Fox said pointing to the man on the news with his thumb."Yes I do know him." Ace said eating some more ice cream."And his name is Mack?" Fox said."Yup." Ace said drinking some carrot juice."Then why is he doing that?" Fox said. On the tv there were a bunch of police officers chasing Mack while the 2 were talking."That's just what he does." Ace shrugged. When Ace said that you can hear some cars crashing in the background."So that's what he does sometimes?" Fox asked. Then a bunch of officers came chasing Mack on the tv."Yeah." Ace said. Fox looked at Ace then back to the tv."So is  
my suit ready?" Fox asked."Almost jsut a few hours then it will be ready." Ace said."Hours?" Fox asked."You usualy get suits ready with in an hour or a few minutes." Fox said."Yeah but I'm making sure they are ready instead of rushing it." Ace said walking back to the secret elevator.

With Krystal

Krystal was in the star wolf ship she with the other members were waiting for the boss of this job to show up, Krystal was wondering why the masks and the suits? what's so special about this job seeing that the person the reward is on a mysterious hero that fights crime, why would they target him? the other heros who have super powers on acmetropolis are the loonatics (It's a tv show search it on youtube, oh and Ace's helemt has a bunch of scratches on it and there are some on the bottam of the eyes that make him look like he is crying) Krystal also heard that he fought the loonatics by himself, when they thought he was a bad guy or a hero they say he is scary strong and very handsome under that helmet, the handsome part was from the girls who adore him Krystal was curious about the job if this person wants Shadow to be arrested then why call star wolf? Krystal had noticed they had some special training, mostly wolf was training when he beats the famous Shadow he will probably be even more famous, They say he has other people helping him but the only people they saw was a roadrunner sidekick, she also heard that during a chase he jumped off a building and landed right on the car and broke the windshield wth his fist and grabbed the criminal and grappled away, then they found him haning upside down in front of the police station when she was talking to wolf he said that they aren't the only people after the Shadow, apparently the military wants Shadow as well but for what she asked wolf just shrugged then some people with masks came in a wolf who was clearly in charge, came up and then spoke."Your boss could not be here in person but I have been sent to infrom you about your job for now you can call me score." The wolf said."Score?" Wolf said."Why Score?" Wolf asked."It's just a random name let's get with the job already." Score said taking out some papers."Ok you have agreed to change your suits and hide your identities and load your weapons with tranquilizer darts correct?" Score asked."Yes." Wolf said."Ok you also aware that the job you are given is to bring Shadow to the meeting place?" Score asked."Yes." Wolf said."Also your targets are not the loonatics under any circumstances you do not attack the loonatics." Score."Yes." Wolf groaned rolling his eyes."I know your bored I'm just here to make sure about things." Score said."Also if Shadow has any partners or sidekicks or whatever with him you could try brining them in as well boss man said that if you do the reward will go up." Score said."I have a question." Krystal said. Score looked at Krystal."What?" Score asked."Why would anyone put up 20,000,000 for the arrest of Shadow and his partners? they are helping to protect this city why would put them away?" Krystal asked."Who cares." Score said."I have searched on a bunch of things related to Shadow, and he took down a bunch of famous criminals all by himself what make you think WE can do this?" Krystal asked. Score looked back at his men then back to Krystal."Look we just sent here the boss man wants to keep to  
himself." Score said."Anyway let's get back to briefing." Score said

Back with Fox

Fox was laying on the couch holding a whip cream can, then he aimed it into his mouth and sprayed then fell asleep."Ok Fox I got your-." Ace stopped talking when he saw Fox asleep on the couch with whip cream coming out of him mouth."Ace I'm home." Alan said walking inside. He saw Fox laying on the couch with whip cream dripping out of his mouth."Does he have rabbies?" Alan asked. Ace just shrugged Alan walked upstairs."Make sure he wears the cone!" Alan yelled. Ace just smiled and covered Fox with a blanket, Fox grabbed the blanket and fell asleep the news was still on the tv."Have a nice nap Fox sweet dreams." Ace said."It's quiet around here." Ace said. When he said that you could hear gun fire on the tv then Ace went back down to the cave, he put on his suit and got into his car and pressed a button on it transforming it into a giant tank like vehicle, it was night time now and the vehicle was color black he opened a secret passage hidden on the wall, then he drove to Sly's location he was moving fast that means he is being chased by the police force or Carmelita he parked the vehicle in a alley then grappled up to the roof tops, he jumped from building to building to find Sly he found him being chased by the police force and Carmelita while she was shooting her shock pistol."Your gonna have to better than that inspector." Sly yelled dodging the shots Carmelita was yelling. Shadow grappled up to a higher vantage point to see where Sly will go, from Shadow was at he could see Sly was going to head to a trap there a few more police officers waiting at the other side, Sly saw this and turned to another direction."No inspector Carmelita Fox I need a copter now!" Carmelita yelled.'Wow she really wants him in jail right now.' Shadow said chuckling. A helicopter flew above Shadow and headed for Sly Shadow saw there was going nothing for Sly to jump on if keeps going straight.'I need Sly back at the cave.' Shadow thought to himself jumping of the building. He put his arms out and small things on his shoulders came out and he started gliding, he kept on gliding then saw Sly was now looking down at the ground from the tall hight."Now you got no where to run Cooper." Carmelita said panting. Sly looked around and saw the police force surrounded him, he put his hands up and smiled."I'm sorry inspector Fox but I'm gonna have to see to this another time." Sly said. As soon as he said that Shadow was slightly above him allowing Sly to jump up and grab him as they flew away."Cooper!" Carmelita yelled shaking her fist at him."So how did it go?" Shadow joked."Oh it was great she even had some friends with her." Sly said sitting on Shadows back."Hey what am I your personal air taxi?" Shadow joked."I'll give you 20 bucks if we can glide back over there and pick up Carmelita." Sly said. Shadow just laughed, suddenly something or someone flew over to them and grabbed Shadow Sly who was using Shadow as a air taxi fell of and used his caine to grab onto a line and land on to a building, a star wolf member was holding on to Shadow in a choke hold on a hover board Shadow was struggling to get out of the hold, he jabbed him on the face then the abdominal then jumped off and fired his grapple gun on a building then started throwing some projectiles at him while holding the grapple gun, 4 hit him then when the star wolf member saw the line he shot it and it snapped Shadow now wall falling then the star wolf member used his board and slammed him into the wall, Shadow's back was making him stay in the wall then the man on the board was now was floating in front of him, Shadow looked at him and focused."Panther what are you doing here?" Shadow asked. The man on the board was surprised."Uhh who are you talking about?" Panther said pretending to be someone else."Panther I know it's you." Shadow said. Panther groaned."How would you know if I was panther?" Panther asked."I can tell and smell." Shadow said."Why are you attacking me? you got tired of bothering Fox you started bothering me?" Shadow said. Panther's hand turned into a fist and aimed for Shadow's head, Shadow dodged it and Panther's fist hit the wall then he grabbed the inside and pulled backwards and made the wall come off with Shadow on it, the wall was spinning so was Shadow then Panther was about to hit Shadow but he jumped off and hit the wall breaking it, Panther then used his board and kept ramming into Shadow making him go up and then down Panther flew around Shadow while he was falling, then Panther grabbed onto Shadow's leg and dragged him on the side of the building."Oo omph! gah!" Shadow groaned out being dragged on the side of the building. Then Panther threw him into a business building window, he landed next to a man creating a video game they stared at each other then Shadow said."Hey." Shadow said."Hey." The man said back. Shadow looked at the computer and saw the game was about him."Oh another game about me?" Shadow asked."Umm yeah." The man said."Here give a copy of the game to these people on the list before your release it and hers something for ya pay." Shadow said giving the man a millions card. Then Panther came through and grabbed Shadow then threw out another window."Seriously naother window?" Shadow said as he was falling. Then Panther flew by and grabbed putting him in another choke hold then Shadow threw smoke pellet in his face then elbow jabbed him in the face then kicked his leg up then grabbing and throwing him away, then he jumped off the board and grappled away the board started beeping red and went to find Panther the board flew over to Panther who was falling he saw his board flying to him then he landed on the board perfectly, then he saw Shadow swinging on his grapple gun getting away Panther growled and sped up to him then spun around as he was about to run into making the side of the board hit Shadow, Shadow landed doing a roll then was in a croutch position he saw Panther flying towards him, he started running the other way then when Panther was about to hit him he jumped into an alley Panther turned around to look for him, he looked around then flew a higher then he saw him grappling into a alley he sped up to catch him again, Shadow entered the alley Panther tapped his feet on the board making it go sideways allowing him to slip in the tight space of the alley he dodged pipes by ducking and jumping over them, then Panther pulled out a tranquilizer gun and aimed for Shadow he looked back and saw Panther with a gun aiming at him he moved to the left and right dodging the shots, then Panther jumped up hight in the air putting his fists together about to slam them on Shadow but, as Shadow was swinging he did a back flip then missing Shadow and hitting a piece of machinery then forward flipping onto his hover board.'Why is Panther here?" Shadow thought to himself.'Why is he after me?" Shadow thought to himself swinging over a pipe. Then he shot his grapple gun upwards then swung towards Panther, he straightened his legs then put his grapple gun on his belt then straightened his body Panther bended backwards to dodge Shadow as he went through, then when looked where he was going he saw something sticking out of the wall his head hit it making him do a back flip then hitting the wall then started falling, Shadow who was perched on a pipe pressed a button on his gauntlet making his vehicle park right under Panther he fell into it then the vehicle sprayed him with some gas knocking him unconscious, then Shadow jumped in then Sly."Thanks Sly." Shadow said through his voice modulator."No problem." Sly said looking at the unconscious Panther."So what do we do with him?" Sly asked."I'm gonna keep him just to find out why he is here." Shadow said driving back to the cave. When they arrived there Shadow picked up Panther and gently put him on a bed that went under the ground but, as he was going in he grabbed something on Panther on him Sly who walked up to him asked."What's that?" Sly said."This is a tracker." Shadow said."So are they gonna find us?" Sly asked. Shadow walked over to his computer and put the tracker on the computer and typed something, then the screen showed their current location then it showed the place at the mall."Right now they think were at the mall." Shadow said."When I find out why Panther is here I will get the star wolf team members." Shadow said."But someone on the their team Fox needs to talk to." Shadow said.'I know your there Krystal, Fox will explain.' Shadow thought to himself looking at the screen. Fox came down and saw Shadow and Sy there."Hey Sly how ya been?" Fox asked."Oh it's great some cops chasing me Carmelita shooting at me the usual." Sly said."Fox Panther is here." Shadow said removing his helmet."Panther is here? and the star wolf team?" Fox asked surprised."Yeah I think their after me and they don't appear to know your here." Shadow said."Fox your suit is ready." Shadow said pointing to the wall. He pressed a button on his gauntlet then the wall turned around to reveal Fox's suit, it had dark brown pants and dark brown and red colored hoodie and gauntlets, and a helmet and shoes that cover the calves and go up to his knees."All that you have to do is have a name." Ace said. Fox looked at Ace and saw he was wearing his regular cloths."How do you change that fast?" Fox asked."It's pretty easy." Ace said drinking some carrot juice. Fox looked back to his suit and smiled."The red fox


	5. Chapter 4

"The red fox." Sly said."I guess that could work." Sly said."I tested it out when I'm going to stop some bad guys I'll let you come." Ace said walking to the elevator. Sly and Fox both walked to the elevator with Ace and went up to the surface, Sly changed from his suit into black pants grey shirt and hood grey shoes and a cap."So got anything in the fridge?" Sly asked."Yeah I made your favorite Sly." Ace said grabbing some ice cream from the fridge. Sly had a huge smile on his face he opened the fridge to find a giant cookie like cake, and also with other combinations of other desserts Sly starting munching already, Fox who's head slowly peeked over asked."What's that?" Fox asked."That Fox is a chipcake." Ace said. Fox raised his eyebrow in confusion."It's combination of a cake and a cookie with other desserts." Ace said."It's Sly's favorite right Sly?" Ace asked."Mmmh hmmm gmmmm." Sly mumbled with face full of cake. Fox and Ace chuckled at this Sly and Ace still eat like children, Ace took a photo of Sly with his phone."I'm sending that to the guys." Ace said. Fox went to go watch some tv while Ace was on his phone."Yeah hey." Ace said to his phone."Yup so sad isn't it? that's why I'm calling you I want you to come over here and help cheer him up, plus you've had a crush on him from the academy." Ace said to the phone."I don't know Ace." A voice on the phone said."Come on I know he has a crush on you too and you know it." Ace said."... Ok sure I'll come but where is acmetro-." "Ok your coming don't worry I'm sending a ship to get you." Ace said interrupteding the voiceon the phone and typing a few buttons on his computer."There now just wait then you will be here." Ace said."Ok I can't wait to see him again." A voice on the phone said. Ace closed the call and walked back to the secret elevator again to go back down to the cave, when he got in there he called Fox down a few minutes later Fox came down."What is it Ace?" Fox asked."I'm going to train you." Ace said pressing a button on the training center. Then the training center room formed and built itself and was now ready to be used."Whoa." Fox said in aww."I'm going to teach you how to fight." Ace said walking into the training center. Fox also walked in."You have been trained in military fighting, but not the way I know to fight." Ace said. Ace got into a pose where his leg was stretched out father from him with his body lower crouching his leg, waiting for Fox to attack."Umm what are you doing?" Fox asked wondering why Ace was in that ridiculous posistion."It may look ridiculous but it's the way it's suppose to be." Ace said."Now come on fight me." Ace said. Fox shrugged and charged at Ace who was waiting for him to come close, he used the leg he was crouching on to launch himself at Fox then split kicked him, then grabbed his leg and slammed him to the ground."Ow." Fox groaned getting up."I can tell this is going to hurt." Fox said. Ace has been training Fox for hours now and Fox was tired, but Ace however looks like he woke up from a nap Fox got up and ran to Ace with his fist ready Fox was slammed to the ground face first then he was kicked then punched, and then he was thrown at the wall then and Ace spinned Fox around and threw him up into the air hitting the ceiling fo the cave then fell back tot he ground."Ohhh." Fox groaned."Well your fighting has improved but we will still work on your parry." Ace said bending over to the bruised up Fox. Ace typed a few buttons on the training center controll board and the room transformed into a spa, then Fox was put on the massage table then he was getting a back rub from a hologram Krystal, Fox didn't know what was happening becuase he was asleep."Fox is going to heal quickly." Ace said putting some liquid on Fox

with star wolf team

"What do you mean you can't find him?!" Wolf screamed at Score."What I mean is we don't know where he is." Score said."You put a tracker on him how could you not know where he is?!" Wolf yelled at Score."Look we didn't expect well just send a team to his last known location." Score said calling a few people. Wolf walked back to his quarters Krystal was still thinking.'What if we can't capture him.' Krystal thought to herself.'If we can't catch him I'll just need to do something to make him talk to me but what?' Krystal thought to herself looking at Score and his team

With Fox and the guys

Fox woke up in a prone position he felt someone massaging his back, he got up and saw it was Krystal he tried to hug her but he just went through her."Ohh." Fox said with his tail falling to the ground and ears flattening on his head."Fox wanna try out your suit now?" Ace asked appearing out of nowhere next to him. Fox jumped back a little surprised at how Ace popped out of nowhere and appeared in front of him."Umm yeah." Fox said. Fox walked up to his suit and put it on then Ace changed into his suit and they both went into his car, they went to the construction site where Fox was shot down nobody was there right now so they could fool around."Ok I made your suit to allow you to glide around like me watch." Shadow said jumping off the still under construction building and gliding. Fox looked down and saw it was pretty high then grabbed onto the metal things they used for construction, he was holding onto it like a child would do to a adults leg Shadow grappled back up."Come on Fox if something goes wrong I'll  
catch ya." Shadow said. Fox still looked unconvinced, Shadow grabbed Fox and threw him off the building Fox was screaming."I'm not ready yet!" Fox screamed."Spread your arms and straighten your body! it will make you glide." Shadow screamed. Fox did what he said then the same things on Shadows suit came out and made Fox glide around."Oh hahah look at me I'm doing it I'm gliding!" Fox screamed happily."See I told ya and- watch out for that." Shadow screamed. Fox looked confused then saw what he was looking at he hit a construction vehicle face first, then slid down it *Thud* Shadow glided down and looked at Fox then helped him up."You need to focus when gliding." Shadow said."Sorry." Fox said. They were at the construction site practicing gliding, and things they can do while gliding Shadow then thought it was time to interrogate Panther he pressed a few buttons on his gauntlet, then the Shadow mobile came up to the building and opened it's cockpit to reveal a sleeping Panther, they can hear him purring Shadow walked to the his vehicle."Aww cute." Shadow said. Shadow then carefully picked up Panther and slowly grappled up the building then waited patiently for him to wake up, a few minutes later he started to stir."Mmm uhh." Panther groaned. Panther noticed he was looking down ward and felt like being hold upside down, he looked up or down from where he was to see 2 scary faces looking at him."Ahh." Panther screamed. He tried to pull out his gun but realised he didn't have it."Looking for this?" Shadow said holding his gun."Panther I know it's you now tell me what are you doing here?" Shadow said through his voice modulator."I'm not gonna talk." Panther said smiling under his helmet."Fine have your way." Shadow said letting go of Panther."Ahhh." Panther screamed as he was falling to the ground. Shadow was still holding his grapple gun then pressed a button making him stop falling, then he pressed another button making him come back up Shadow grabbed his head."Wanna talk now?" Shadow said."My partner here is new and something could go wrong." Shadow said. Pantehr looked at Fox who calls himself The red fox and growled, then they heard engines they looked to their right and saw a ship flying towards them, Shadow threw Panther up to the top of the construction building the ship came up to Shadow and Fox then they tasers aiming for both of them, they looked at each other then jumped away from each other then glided away the ship chased Shadow while Fox was gliding away, he saw it wasn't chasing him but saw Panther looking he grappled back up there."Why are you after him?" Fox said."Hehehe." Panther chuckled. Fox growled at him then something or someone hit him on the side of his head knocking him off the platform he was on, he landed on another on his back and saw a female with a spear like taser."Oh great just graet now this?" Fox groaned looking the female with the spear tazer. She charged at him she Fox defended himself against her attacks but he grabbed the spear, but she countered this and jumped back jumped off wall making fall back she stood on his chest with the spear pointed at him."Surrender now." She said. Fox looked at the spear then to her something about her looked familiar, then he quickly leaned to the side making them both fall off Fox grabbed the spear and threw it making it hit the side of the wall, they landed on the floor of the construction building Fox got into a pose just like what Ace did and waited, the female looked at Fox understanding what he was doing."You know were gonna have to do this sooner." Fox said through a voice modulator."I can wait." The female said in a british accent. Fox recognised the way she spoke and was surprised."Krystal?" Fox said. The female was surprised at how he knew her name but quickly reacted seeing he was off his guard, she grabbed him flipped him holding arm twisting it then Fox used his leg to trip her then threw a smoke pellet to get away, when the smoke vanished so did Fox Krystal now went to go get Panther

With Shadow

Shadow was being chased by a Ship dodging the tasers it was shooting at him, he needed to take it down now and fast so he stopped gliding and pressed a button on his gauntlet and then the Shadow mobile drove under him and landed inside of it, and closed the cockpit the ship started firing at the him making him start driving faster but then he saw the loonatics there as well trying to arrest Shadow and the man piloting the ship, Duck who was driving next to him spoke."So we meet again criminal." Duck said with the police force right beside them.'Not now if only it was night already.' Shadow thought to himself as he started driving even faster. Lexi was driving above the ship that was chasing Shadow on her zoomatrix then jumped on it, it tried to shake her off but it didn't she used her brain blast to blow the cockpit open but then what she next was brick thrown at her knocking her off the ship and on to her zoomatrix, Shadow could see there was a police block.'I'm gonna have start gliding now.' Shadow thought  
to himself pressing a button. The Shadow mobile used boost and luanched Shadow out of the vehicle then it drove off to hide it self, Shadow flew over the police block.'You know they should get tired of trying to use those on me.' Shadow thought to himself. Shadow turned around and headed for the ship and waited for it to come closer, when it was close he shot his grapple gun on it and hitched a ride then he reilled himself in he saw the cockpit was blown off becuase off Lexi, he saw it was a anthro wolf looking at him then he pulled out a gun and tried shooting at him, then he jumped onto him tried to throw him out of the cockpit Shadow punched the metal controls with force breaking it, then he jumped out of the ship he saw it was starting to fall then the pilot jumped off, and Shadow glided to him."So let me guess your Wolf leader of star wolf." Shadow said."I knew these suits weren't gonna help." Wolf mumbled. Wolf was about to attack but Duck teleported infront of them."Not so fast buster!" Duck said walking towards Shadow."You and me have business to take care of." Duck said trying to look tough. Some news reporters started to arrive Wolf looked at this and jumped off the building before anyone noticed him.'Great he left.' Shadow thought to himself. Duck who saw the reporters which made his egostatiscil side take over."Now listen here Your gonna come with me." Duck said getting closer to Shadow. Then he slapped Duck Duck put a palm to his face then shook his head."What was that-." *SLAP* Shadow slapped Duck."Oh you asked for it." Duck said. Duck tried punching Shadow but he simply moved to the side and tripped him, Duck got up quickly used his egg powers and started throwing them at Shadow, but he threw some projectiles at them then he grappled Duck pulling him towards him then punching him in the face.'Duck don't get all ego again.' Shadow thought to himself. Then Lexi and Tech arrived."You should work on your speed I knocked out your friend here in a few minutes." Shadow said gesturing to the knocked out mallard. Lexi and Tech looked over to Duck then they looked behind him and saw Rev was ready, Lexi brain blasted at him cuasing Shadow to do a back flip backwards then Tech used him magnetic powers to use the metal on the vents to wrap around Shadow arms, then Rev super speed ran at him and grabbed him then put him next to the loonatic team."Oh-we-finally-got-him!" Rev exclaimed."I'm-also-fan-of-you-hey-can-I-talk-to-some-of-your-partners-and-also-your-road-runner-partner?" Rev said. Shadow looked at him then to Lexi under the helmet he had a sad face on, then he was loaded on to a transportation truck heading towards the loonatic tower to be interrogated, Carmelita will also be there

With Fox

Fox was watching Shadow being put in the transportation vehicle, many reporters tried to ask him questions but they just past through them and loaded him straight into the truck.'Shadow what are you up to? your too smart for this.' Fox thought to himself. Sly who also appeared on the roof was watching as well he was in his suit ofcourse."So Sly wanna visit Carmelita again?" Fox asked. Sly smiled and nodded they headed for the loonatics tower while running Fox asked Sly something."Sly when we get to the loonatics tower how do we get in?" Fox asked."Don't worry Fox I got that coverd." Sly said

With Shadow

Shadow was riding in the truck with Lexi, Tech, and Rev, Rev asking alot of questions."So-can-I-meet-some-of-your-friends?" Rev asked like child would do. Shadow looked at Rev then back to the floor."You don't talk much do you?" Lexi said. Shadow didn't respond."Ehh it's ok you will talk when we get back to HQ." Lexi said."Your friend Duck interrupted something I was doing." Shadow said. The team was surprised."So you do talk." Tech said."You shoud work on your security systems." Shadow said. Tech raised an eyebrow."Why?" Tech asked."Just in case." Shadow said. They arrived at the loonatics HQ with some reporters trying to talk to Shadow." what do you have to say being arrested by the loonatcs?" A reporter asked putting a phone to his mouth."Shadow Shadow why do you do what you do? do you have super powers? why not join the loonatics?" A male reporter said. Shadow stopped and faced the reporter scaring him being that close to Shadow seeing the scars on him he looks very frightening."I do the things I do becuase I have to." Shadow said."Why what made you do these things?" The reporter said."Becuase of what's happenign to this city and what to the people in it." Shadow said now starting to walk. After that said the reporters now started clamoring up to ask more questions, but he was already inside they made him sit in the interrogation room and waited for Carmelita to get there, they also turned up the light that was in there making it a little hot

A/N Well I wonder how it will go? what will Fox and Sly get them selves into now find out soon :)


	6. Chapter 5

Shadow was sitting inside of the interrogation room while the loonatics were waiting for Carmelita."He hasn't said anything else since he got in." Duck said holding his beak."He hits so hard." Duck whined."Relax Duck your face is going to be okay." Tech anoyingly said."Somethings off." Lexi said staring at Shadow who seems to be staring back at Lexi which is odd considering he is looking at a 2 sided mirror."What is?" Tech asked."Shadow." Lexi said."We captured him I mean I expected the fight to be longer, I mean he fought a lot of people even some with super powers he could've taken us on, Tech activate security." Lexi said. Tech nodded and went to go activate the security systems

Fox and Sly

Fox and Sly reached loonatic HQ."Whoa." Fox said in aww."Yup that's it." Sly said. They both looked at the building to check it out."Wait a minute." Sly said. Sly pulled out his phone and called a number."Hey Alan." Sly said."Can you check this out." Sly said pointing the phone at the tower. Fox was looking around for any entry points then Sly spoke again."Oh ok." Sly said as he closed the call."Security is on." Sly said."What now?" Fox asked."Were gonna wait a few minutes then Alan will open the door for us for a few seconds." Sly said. A few minutes later the door opened then rushed in and got into the vents, they crawled around then they found Shadow sitting under a hot lamp."Are we gonna bust him out?"Fox whispered asked Sly."No he's got this." Sly whisperd said. Just then Carmelita walked in and took a seat in front of Shadow."So your the Shadow everyone's been talking about." Carmelita said drinking some water trying to make Shadow give."..." Shadow just looked at Carmelita not giving in."Hmm, well were gonna be here for a while want something to drink?" Carmelita offered. Shadow still said nothing. Hours went by and Shadow hasn't said anything done anything or even looked tired, Carmelita and the loonatics have been drinking coffee to stay awake Lexi walked in and signaled Carmelita to trade."Why do you call yourself Shadow?" Lexi asked. Still nothing from Shadow."Look our boss wants you to join us that's why your not in jail right now." Lexi said."If you don't wanna join us then you will probably go to jail then." Lexi said. Shadow this time looked at Lexi."Go ahead send me to jail I don't care I will probably get to see some of the criminals I put there. Lexi who was unconvinced said."Ok then I'll just tell her you said no and we will take you to jail." Lexi said getting up and opening the door."When I close this door your not getting out of this." Lexi said. Shadow got up Lexi who was surprised thought he finally gave in."I want some ice cream." Shadow said. Lexi frowned and rolled her eyes and closed the door."He didn't break." Lexi said. The team groaned."What now?" Duck whined."We could just take him to jail." Carmelita said."What will that do?" Lexi asked. Carmelita shrugged."He is a criminal isn't he?" Carmelita said."Well we thought he was but the boss lady wants him to join us." Duck said."Well we could contact Zadavia and-." Lexi was cut off when her communicator started beeping. She answered it and then a womans voice spoke."Lexi let Carmelita take him to jail." Zadavia said."What why?" Lexi asked."Don't worry I have been monitoring some of the criminals there and some of them are planning to go back to crime sending Shadow there will make them change their minds." Zadavia said. Lexi looked at Carmelita and then Shadow."Ok Carmelita Shadow is yours." Lexi said. Carmelita smiled Shadow was now being transferred to the acmetropolis jail where the criminals Shadow fought were put in, they put Shadow in a cell Fox and Sly returned back to the cave Shadow was now being put in a cell but a guard said  
something."Umm can I get an autograph it's for my son." The guard said. Shadow slowly brought his hands up to write the paper then stpped inside of the cell."Thanks." The guard said."No problem Officer Chang." Shadow said. The guard was surprised at how he knew his name then walked away

Krystal

Krystal brought Panther back to the ship while wolf angrily walked ahead of them, Score who sounded happy walked up to them."Good news." Score said."Shadow was some how put in acmetropolis jail now all you gotta do is get in there." Score said showing them the plans for the jail."Shadow knows who we are but not why were after him." Wolf said. Score sighed."He found out who I was some how when I fought him." Panther said."Shadow is very good at finding his target but how did he know about you guys?" Score said looking at the criminal files Shadow has fought before. Score kept scolling files then Wolf saw something that surprised him."Wait give me that." Wolf said shoving Score and scolling back a few files. Then a image of a anthro fox wearing grey boots grey gauntlets with black sleeves and grey pants red shirt with a hood."Where did you get this?" Wolf asked looking at Score."Why you know him?" Score asked un interested."No but I heard of him." Wolf said."Is he a threat to our plan?" Panther asked."No I Don't think so." Wolf said."How good is he?" Score asked."From what I've heard never get too close to him." Wolf said."Intersting." Score said. Score whispered to some of his team members and they nodded and they went to the computers."Maybe he could be some use to us." Score said."Hey remember were getting the money." Wolf said snout to snout at Score."Of course." Score said walking back to the computers


End file.
